


A Moody Christmas Carol

by Multifanfic21



Series: Crossover series [1]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Complete, F/M, Ghosts, Ghosts of Christmas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21
Summary: Alastor Moody is a cheap, greedy old miser that is set in his ways. One Christmas eve he is visited by three spirits. Will this finally change the stubborn old Scotts ways? Read and find out!! DISCLAIMER I do not own any thing from Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Original Female Character(s), Belle/Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol)
Series: Crossover series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026184





	1. Cast List

A Moody Christmas carol cast

Sirius Black – Narrator

Cornelius Fudge – Marley

Alastor Moody – Ebenezer Scrooge

Elizabeth Moody Oc – Bell

Barty Crouch Jr – Bob Cratchit

Bellatrix Lestrange – Mrs. Cratchit

Jr Oc– Tiny Tim

Luna Lovegood – Martha Cratchet

Neville Longbottom – Peter Cratchit

Harry Potter – Young Scrooge/ Adult Scrooge

Katie Oc – Ghost of Christmas Past

Hagrid – Ghost of Christmas present

Random Dementor – Ghost of Christmas yet to come

Ron Weasley – Nephew Fred

Hermione Granger – Fred’s wife

Arthur Weasley – Mr. Fezziwig

Molly Weasley – Mrs. Fezziwig

Rosa Moody Oc – Fan

Dumbledore – Charity gentlemen#1

Vernon Dursley – Charity gentleman #2

Dudley Dursley – Beggar boy

Draco Malfoy – Want

Pansy Parkinson – Ignorance

Minervia McGonagall – Extra #1

Patunia Dursley – Extra #2

Lucious Malfoy – Extra #3

Narcissa Malfoy – Extra #4

Fred Weasley – Extra #5

George Weasley – Extra #6

Remus Lupin – Extra #7

Nymphadora Tonks – Extra #8

Severus Snape – Extra #9

Lavender Brown – Extra #10

Jack Smith Oc – Extra #11

Anna Smith Oc – Extra #12

Tobias Moody Oc – Extra #13

Imogen Moody Oc – Extra #14

Bernard Moody Oc– Extra # 15

Bradly Smith Oc – Extra #16


	2. Fudge's warning and a spirit

**Christmas 1843**

Fudge was dead, to begin with. Yes, dead as a door nail.

Moody looked in at his old friend and business partner as he lay there in his coffin, eyes covered with two coins, a cloth tied around his head keeping his mouth closed. He was dressed in the finest, modern clothing that the days money can buy. Shined black shoes, black pressed trousers belted with a clean linen pressed shirt tucked into them, a dark red silk waist coat and white silk cravat.

Moody sighed and leaned on his cane, taking the weight off his false leg, as a child he had been badly injured by his cruel drunk father, gang green had set in with fever and it had to be removed. He wore trousers that hid it, saying that only a whole man would be successful, a whole man could run a business, no one knew his secret, only those closest to him. Under his long brown coat he wore a black silk waste coat, a crisp clean linen shirt and black cravat, his hair was tidy, a black top hat on his head, his face was shaven and clean, scars from past childhood traumas decorated his face and only thick sideburns grew, and a missing eye, in its place an unmatched blue one sat.

His features along with his temper are what terrified people, he’d rather be feared than respected.

Yes, a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous, old sinner! Hard and sharp as flint, secret and self contained, solitary as an oyster. What are his sins you ask? Well, we shall find them out soon enough. And do not be so quick to judge! People, well some people, can change.

Now…where was I? Oh yes!!

“Aye, quite dead.”

Moody said quietly, his back turned to the undertaker. The Undertaker, a tall pale man with a long nose, dark eyes and jet black hair, he wore dark clothing, black boots, trousers, white cotton shirt and black waist coat and dress coat.

“Certificate of death….Sir.”

The undertaker spoke with a deep voice, drawing out his words long and melancholy, almost monotone, pausing occasionally. He handed the certificate to Moody who signed it and handed it back to the melancholy man. The undertaker held out his hand for pay. Without looking away Moody pulled out his change purse and rummaged through the coins, he pulled out a silver coin, breathed deeply and reluctantly placed the coin in the undertakers awaiting hand. He stared at Moody, hand stretched out expecting to be paid more. Moody begrudgingly obliged.

A young boy with red hair and tattered clothing began to slide a lid over the coffin.

“Stop! Back away, bairn!”

The boy jumped back, startled at the sudden outburst. Moody then looked down at his friend and plucked the coins from his eyes. He looked up at the boy.

“Tuppence is tuppence…”

He slowly made his way out of the undertakers establishment walking down the street, carolers gleefully singing. A coach passed him as snow began to gently fall. People watched as he passed becoming quite fearful of the old man. A tall man with light brown hair held out a cup to Moody.

“Please sir…I aint had anything to eat today…Spare us a coin eh?”

Moody stopped and looked at the man he studied him. Tattered , old clothing, shoes with holes, stubble, bags under his eyes, the man looked sick. Moody grumbled.

“Bah! Away wi ye!”

He said and stormed off, making his way down the street to his establishment. A sign that read “Moody and Fudge” hung above the doorway.

**Seven Years later.**

Moody sat at his desk one evening counting the days wages and jotting them down in a log book. The building was dark and cold it was cheap to keep it that way. His only employee, Barty Crouch the II, did his best to work in the awful conditions set by his employer, shivered, struggling to keep warm and write only by the light of a single candle on his desk, his fingers were almost frozen. He looked longingly at the coal box, wishing his boss would allow him to use some when the door opened and in came Moody’s nephew Ronald, a tall red hared young man, dressed in white trousers, long black dress coat, Christmas red waist coat and a red cravat, white gloves and top hat, his face was shaven and clean with red side burns.

“Merry Christmas uncle, God save you!”

He shouted cheerfully, Moody grumbled not looking up from his desk.

“Bah! Humbug!”

He exclaimed in his deep growling voice, a mantra he had used most of his adult life.

“Christmas a humbug? Uncle! Surely you don’t mean that!”

He walked over to his uncle.

“Merry Christmas….What reason do ye have ta be merry? Yer poor enough.”

“What right have you to be so dismal, you’re rich enough.”

Ronald shot back at his uncle. To which Moody replied.

“Humbug!”

“Don’t be so cross, uncle.”

Moody sighed and looked up over his glasses at his only nephew.

“What else can ah be in such a world of fools as this? Merry Christmas…”

He shook his head.

“If ah had my way every **bampot** who goes about with Merry Christmas on his lips would be boiled in his own pudding and buried with a steak of holly through his heart…”

“Uncle!”

Exclaimed Ronald.

“Nephew! Keep Christmas in yer own way and ah shall keep it in mine.”

“But you don’t keep it!”

Moody set his pen down, now annoyed with his only living relative.

“Let me leave it alone, then. Much good may it do you! Much good it has ever done you!”

“But Uncle! I have always thought of Christmas time as a kind, forgiving, charitable time. It is the one time of the year, when men and women open their hearts and think of all people as fellow passengers to the grave, and not as another race of creatures bound on different journeys. And therefore, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it has done me good, and will do me good; and I say, God bless it!”

Barty stood up and applauded Ronald.

“Well said, I must say.”

Moody looked over at his employee and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, ye agree with my nephew do you, Mr. Crouch.”

“I do, sir. I think Christmas is a joyous time.”

“Do ye? Well, ye let me hear another word from ya Mr. Barty Coruch II, and ye’ll spend yer Christmas looking for another job. Is that Understood?”

Barty nodded quietly.

“Yes sir.”

Moody turned to his nephew.

“Yer quite a powerful speaker, sir. Ah’m most impressed. Tis a wonder ye donna go into politics. Run for office. Become a member of parliament.”

Ronald chuckled.

“What a good idea! I just might do that, can I count on your vote, uncle?”

“Bah!”

Shouted Moody as he grabbed his cane and stood.

“No, thank ye.”

“But why not?”

Moody slowly made his way over to his son, wincing as his old injury protested the movement.

“A man’s first priority is to secure his financial future. Ye should have never gotten married. Why did he?”  
  


He asked leaning forward on his cane. Ronald looked puzzled at his uncle.

“Why did….I….get…well…Because I fell in love.”

“Because ye fell in love? A bonnie wee lass looks yer way and ye fall in love? Nonsense! Good afternoon nephew!”

Moody walked past his nephew.

“Have you ever been in love, uncle?”

“No, ah have not.”

“No?”

Moody glared at his nephew.

“No. Have ye come here for the sole purpose of keeping me from my work?”

“Not at all uncle! I come bearing good news and an invitation to Christmas dinner.”

“Oh, ah see, and what is this good news?”

Ronald smiled happily.

“Hermione is with child.”

Moody looked at his nephew and chuckled.

“My congratulations to the both of ya and my condolences to yer wallet.”

Ronald shook his head and chuckled.

“Will you join us for dinner uncle?”

Moody opened the door.

“No. Good day dear nephew.”

Ronald placed his hat on his head and chuckled, turning towards Barty.

“Merry Christmas Barty!”

“Merry Christmas Ronald!”

Ronald turned to his uncle.

“Merry Christmas uncle and a happy new year!”

  
“Bah! Humbug!”

Moody shouted as his nephew walked out the door. He closed it and sighed and then turned to his employee.

“Ah suppose ye will want tomorrow off aye?”

Barty’s face lit up.

“Oh yes sir!”

  
Moody shook his head.

“December 25th, a poor excuse for picking a mans pocket.”

“But it’s only one day a year sir!”

Moody raised an eyebrow.

“One day? Hmmm… Fine, ye may have one day, but ah’ll want ye back here the next morning an hour early. Am ah understood?”

Barty smiled, delighted.

“Oh yes sir!”

And with that Barty was excused, he closed up and went home for the night as did Moody. He arrived at his home, climbed up the steps to the front door and as he placed his key into the keyhole the door knocker changed from a lordly lion to the face of his long dead partner.

“MOOOODY!!!”

It shouted, taking Moody by surprise kicking him off balance and falling off the last step into the snow with a soft thud. He slowly got back up and examined the door knocker, his heart pounding in his chest hands shaking, he opened the door and rushed inside. He quickly lit a candle and made his way to his bed chambers, they were cold and dimly lit, he liked it that way.

He made a small fire in the hearth and changed into his night clothes and warm red robe and slippers. He sat in his arm chair to eat his supper. He brings a spoon full of soup to his mouth when…

“Moody…”

Moody dropped his spoon hearing the ghostly voice for the second time, his hands began shaking again and his heart began to pound again as well. Heavy footsteps could coming from behind the door accompanied by the sound of something dragging behind it.

CLUNK, CLUNK, SCRAPE, CLUNK, CLUNK ,SCRAPE.

Moody shook his head.

“Nothing is there…See? It’s stopped. Just yer mind.”

“Moody…”

It called again.

“Leave now before ah have ye arrested for trespassing on privet property!”

Moody stood ready to defend his home when the door burst open, three huge ghostly steel boxes were flung into the room, chain wrapped around them making a loud CLUNKING sound.

“Moody…”

Moody fell back into his chair shaking from fright as a ghostly figure floated in, its feet dragging across the floor.

“Who are ye?!”

The ghostly figure stopped a few feed in front of Moody.

“In life I was your partner…Cornelius Fudge.”

Moody stared in shock at the ghost of his old business partner.

“W-what do ye want with me?”

“AAAAAHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!”

Shouted Fudge in a ghostly scream. Moody jumped slightly, closing his eyes.

“A-ahm dreamin…Aye that’s it…Ah ate something that disagreed with me.”

Moody opened his eyes to look at his old friend and pointed at him.

“Ye hear that? Yer nothing but a rotten potato, blot of mustard, bit of cheese.”

Fudge Looked at him, his expression unchanging.

“Do you not believe in me?”

“Ah do not.”

“You doubt your own eyes and ears?”

“Aye ah do…Again ye may as well be a-“

“AAAAHAHHHGGHHHHAAAAOOOOAAOOOOO!!!!”

Moody jumped back in his seat as the ghost of his late partner screamed yet again.

“Wh-what do ye want from me dreadful phantom?”

“Much…”

Said the ghost.

“Wh-why are ye shackled?”

Asked Moody curiously.

“I have done it to myself. I wear the chain I forged in life. I made it link by link and yard by yard. The weight and length of the chain you bear yourself was as heavy and long as this, seven Christmas eves ago. You have labored on it since. Yours is a monstrous chain!”

Moody shook his head in disbelief.

“No…No…Ye have done no wrong! You were always a good man of business!”

“Business! Mankind was my business. The common welfare was my business. Charity, mercy, forbearance and benevolence were all my businesses.”

Fudge’s chains shook as he spoke.

“Have mercy, please!”

“I have none to give. But you may yet, have a chance and hope of escaping my fate. A chance and hope of my procuring, Alastor.”

Moody nodded and sighed relieved.

“Thank ye. Ye were always a good friend to me Cornelius.”

Fudge narrowed his eyes at Moody.

“You are to be haunted by three spirits.

Moody looked up at him a bit surprised. Why should he be?

“Three? Are ye the first?”

“I am not. Expect the first when the bell toll one…”

“C-can’t a no get them done and over with in the same hour?”

“You cannot…Without their lessons you are doomed…”

Moody stuttered again.

“D-doomed? What kind of spirits are they?”

Moody stood as Fudge was slowly pulled back by his chains.

“Expect the second when the bell tolls two…”

Moody took a couple steps towards him.

“Fudge please, what ahm ah tae expect?”

“Expect the third ghost when the bell tolls three…”

And with that he disappeared leaving Moody in a dark room alone with his thoughts. He looked at the clock. 10 pm. He sat in his chair and fell to sleep. He was awakened moments later to a loud bell ringing. He hadn’t been asleep for a few moments, he had been asleep for three hours. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as a bright light shown from under his door, the window flew open as a small figure, a child with red curly hair, a young girl in white flowing robes came into the room. Moody stood quickly grabbing his cane to steady himself.

“Are ye the spirit who’s coming was foretold to me?”

He asked. She smiled kindly at him and nodded.

“I am.”

“Yer no as terrifying as ah feared.”

He chuckled.

“Who and what are ye?”

He asked, leaning on his cane.

“I am the ghost of Christmas past.”

“Are ye indeed? Long past.”

She gave a smile and a giggle.

“No, your past.”

He looked at her puzzled.

“My past? Why my past?”

“For your welfare. Come, Alastor take my hand and you shall fly. I have much to show you.”

Moody raised an eyebrow.

“Fly? Lass, ah cannae fly, ah can hardly walk.”

She smiled at him.

“I will keep you safe.”

He looked at her and then her hand and gently took hers. Her hands were so small and gentle, he was afraid they’d break if he touched the. As soon as he grabbed her and they were up in the air flying high above London, high above the English country side, towns and villages passed underneath them. Soon they land in a small Scottish village.

“Good heavens! This is where ah grew up, ah was a lad here! Would ye look at that.”

He chuckled.

“It’s **Jacobi MacLeod.** Bless my soul, he was always getting into trouble that one. Nothing serious mind ye, just boyish mischief.”

He waved at his old friend.

“Hello Jack!”

“These are the shadows of things that have been. They cannot see nor hear us, Alastor.”

He watched as his childhood friends ran about.

“Come Alastor, the school is not yet empty. A lonely child, left by his friends, is left there still.”

They slowly made their way to the school where they saw a young boy with a crutch sitting by himself at his desk. A tall Scottish woman in a plane brown dress and a white apron approached the boy, she wore half moon glasses and had her grey streaked light brown hair up in a tight bun.

“Well, young master Moody, it would appear according to the head master that you and I are to spend Christmas together.”

The little boy looked up at her with big brown eyes.

“Ah’m no tae go home?”

He asked sadly.

“No. Apparently yer father would prefer ye ta stay here. Ah must say it’s a bit irregular. But ah suppose we must make the best of it, eh?”

She said with a cheerful smile. The boy nodded.

“Aye ma’am.”

“Ah like tae spend my holidays reading. Oh its such a wonderful experience, good for the mind and the imagination for young children. Ah do hope ye will follow my example in such a manner as this. Ah have asked the headmaster for some books appropriate for a young lad yer age. Perhaps some Robinson Crusoe?”

“Aye ma’am”

She took pity on the boy seeing how sad he was.

“Come now lad, lets get ye some hot coco and a wee biscuit and after ye can help me decorate my tree. Would ye like that?”

He nodded some and smiled.

“Aye ma’am.”

The cook took the boys hand and they made their way out. The spirit looked over at Moody who had tears in his eyes.

“What’s the matter?”

He sniffled.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

He sighed leaning on his cane.

“There was a wee lad at my door last night.”

She tilted her head slightly, almost like a small child.

“You are reminded of him?”

He nodded.

“Aye. Ah supposed ah should have given him something,..”

He shook his head.

“If ah were tae give every poor person money in times of need than ah wouldna have any.”

“We can give more than just money, Alastor. We can give our time to those who need help.”

He shook his head.

“If not yours then who’s? Come, Alastor, let us see another Christmas.”

Moody takes the spirits small hand, they are transported again but stay in the same room. A young man is sitting at a desk writing a letter, an eye patch covering a cavity where an eye once sat. A young woman, Rosa, rushed in.

“Oh dear brother!”

The boys head snapped up and he smiled, grabbing his cane standing slowly.

“Rosa?”

“Aye my dear brother!”

She rushed over to her big brother and embraced him in a hug. He smiled and hugged back.

“I-I’ts Rosa…Oh Rosa its so good to see you…”

Said Moody as he watched the scene before him and then remembered that they couldn’t see or hear them.

“Rosa, what a surprise! Ah’m so happy tae see ye. What’s brought ye all this way?”

He pushed some of her red hair behind her ear.

“Ah’ve come ta bring ye home dear brother.”

“Home wee Rosa?”

She smiled and nodded excitedly.

“Aye! Home! For good and all. Home, for ever and ever.”

The young man was shocked by this.

“But how?”

“Da has changed…”

“Has he indeed…? Ah’ll believe it when ah see it…”

The boy said, not believing a word of it.

“But he has! He has become so much kinder than he used to be! That home is like heaven.”

She exclaimed happily.

He only nodded as he left hand in hand with his sister. Moody had tears in his eyes as he watched the exchange. He nodded and sniffed.

“Aye….He changed. He died a week later, spend his time groveling.”

He shook his head.

“May it have been his way of showing you that he was sorry?”

He shook his head.

“He was never sorry….Ah was a bastard tae him and nothing more. He took an eye to remind me. Ah’m just glad he never laid a hand on her.”

“She was always a delicate creature.”

Stated the spirit. Moody smiled and nodded.

“Aye she was…Had a heart of gold, so generous and kind. Never had an enemy…”

“She died a woman.”

Moody shook his head.

“Aye, far too young…She should have lived.”

“She had children.”

“One.”

“Your nephew, Ronald.”

Moody nodded.

“Aye.”

The spirit took his hand yet again.

“Come, Alastor, there is more to see.”

They are transported again to another time. There they see a young adult Moody sitting at a desk writing.

“Good lord!”

Exclaimed Moody.

“You know this place?”

He smiled.

“Ken it? Aye ah ken it verra well. Ah was apprenticed here!”

A red hared man wearing a cheerful waste coat walked him, his cheeks a rosy color as he smiled.

“And look! It’s old Weasley! Bless his heart.”

Weasley approached both young Moody and Fudge.

“Come boys! Time to pack things up! Its Christmas! Time to celebrate!”

Both young men looked at each other, laughed and helped set things up.

“Don’t go tripping over yourself like you did last time Alastor!”

Shouted Fudge.

“Oi! Ah’m no the one that spilled ink all over myself!”

They laughed and the celebration began. As the dancing commenced a beautiful young woman walked in, her hair was dark brown and curly, she wore a beautiful light pink dress and she smiled like an angel.

“Oh…Elizabeth…How young and beautiful she was…”

“You know this woman?”

Asked the spirit. Moody nodded and looked at the spirit.

“Aye….Ah do…Is there any way ah can speak wi her?”

She shook her head.

“She is only a memory.”

They stood and watched as young Alastor danced with Elizabeth. Moody smiled, watching the joyous memory.

“She saw me for who ah was…No the scars…”

“She was a special woman.”

He nodded smiling.

“Aye. Ah had planned on marrying her…”

The spirit nodded, taking his hand yet again, in a blink of an eye they stood in the establishment of Moody and Fudge. Moody recognized the memory right away.

“No…Please, no. Not this…”

Young Moody sat behind his desk as Elizabeth sat on the other side.

“Alastor…”

Elizabeth said softly.

“It’s business, Elizabeth.”

“And what am I to you then? A bad investment?”

Alastor looked up at her shocked.

“Donna be silly.”

She shook her head.

“I’m not being silly. Another idol has replaced me in your life. “

Alastor looked up at her, puzzled.

“What are ye talking about? What idol has replaced ye?”

“A golden one.”

She said simply. He sighed.

“There is nothing in this world that I fear more than poverty. How can ye live such a life?”

“You fear the world too much…”

Alastor looked at her.

“Because there is much to fear.”

“You were not like this when we first met. I have seen your more noble aspirations disappear one b-“

He cut her off.

“AH WAS A BOY!”

Elizabeth jumped at his sudden outburst. He’d never spoken to her like that. The memory even made Moody jump. Elizabeth looked down at her hands and took of her engagement ring, she stood up and placed it on his desk.

“I relieve you of your promise, Alastor Moody. I wish you all the luck with the path you have chosen”

She calmly walked out of Fudge and Moody’s. Alastor sat at his desk and sighed, he didn’t even go after her.

“Had ah known what ah lost then….Ah would have run after her and begged her to come back.”

The spirit looked up at him.

“She never married.”

He shook his head.

“No…Please spirit….Show me no more. Ah beg ye, let me go.”

The spirit nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Well, I guess this is the first chapter of my cross over series. Please tell me what you thinks. Also, Bampot means Idiot. R&R!!))


	3. The Second Spirit

Moody woke up, only the light source in the room was that of the fire in the hearth. He looked around and found he was sitting in his chair, he relaxed realizing that the first spirit let him go. He closed his eyes slowly falling back to sleep.

DING

He jumped hearing the bell toll.

DING

And then the second, Moody was wide awake now. A very bright light shown from underneath his bedchamber door. Beyond it he heard deep, jolly laughter. He grabbed his cane that sat next to his chair and stood, strangely his old wound didn’t protest. He slowly made his way to the door hearing the deep jolly laughter again. He opened the door.

The room was warm and bright as a large fire had been lit in the fireplace. The room had been decorated in silver and gold decorations and a giant Christmas tree sat in the middle of the room. By the fire sat a mountain of food and on top of that a great giant, dressed in a brown trench coat, black trousers, boots and a red shirt. He had a bushy beard of brown curly hair that matched the long, equally brown curly hair on his head. The spirit laughed deep and jolly.

“What sort of spirit are ye?”

Asked Moody. The spirit laughed again.

“What sort of spirit am I? Do you not know me?”

Moody shook his head leaning lightly on his cane.

“Ah do not…”

The giant laughed his deep heavy laugh.

“Well then! Come closer and know me better man!”

Moody slowly stepped closer but stumbled as his old wound began to act up, he fell to the ground an struggled to get up.

“Ah cannae… **Ah’m pure done in** ….”

He said looking up at the spirit.

“Here, drink from my cup and you will be restored in more than this and given the strength to continue.”

He handed Moody a metal stein full of ale. Moody took it, looked at the contents unsure of it.

“Drink up man! Drink up! We have much to see!”

Said the spirit in his deep voice as he laughed deep and hearty. Moody put the stein to his lips and drank deep and long, slowly he felt his strength return and somehow he no longer needed the cane, no pain and perfect balance.

“I am the ghost of Christmas present. You may call me, Hagrid.”

Moody nodded, staring at the giant as he continued.

“So you mean to tell me you’ve never shared in the abundance of the season; received a gift; enjoyed a Christmas feast; a plum pudding; a rum punch! HA HA HA!! Come now Moody, there was a Christmas, or two, many years ago, when you were a much younger man and had plans and hopes for a life with Elizabeth.”

Moody nodded, handing the stein back to the giant.

“That may be true….But that was long ago…”

“Well then you know the joy of giving and fun of reviving. It is not dead in you. You can awaken these feelings of generosity and kindness again. The choice is yours.”

“But ah ah’m tae old ta change….”

“Nonsense! Come, let me show you the joy of the season.”

He reached a very warn and crooked umbrella out to Moody.

“Touch my umbrella and we shall see how even the poor have much to celebrate on Christmas Day.”

Moody grabbed the end of the umbrella. The room began to move, the floor disappeared as they flew over London, snow capped roofs passed by, lights, people walking and smoking chimneys. The finally came to a plain looking home, a red framed window and a brown wood door. Inside a family readied the table for Christmas dinner.

“What is this place?”

Asked Moody.

“This here is the home of your clerk, Barty Crouch II. Have you never visited?”

Moody shook his head.

“No..”

“It is a rather modest dwelling. But a happy one.”

They watched as a two young children ran around an older woman. She had long dark, wildly curly hair, pale skin ad dark hair. She giggled as her children ran about.

“Settle down you two before you crash into something.”

“Where’s daddy?”

Asked Neville, her eldest son, a small round face boy about 12 years old with short dark brown hair and pouty lips.

“I don’t know.”

“Why isn’t he home yet?”

Asked the young girl. Her hair was strait and blond, she had a high pitched voice, she was about 10 years of age, and her silvery blue eyes shown so bright they could light up a room.

“Oh, your father and Jr are probably up to some mischief knowing those two. They should have been home hours ago.”

Said Bellatrix.

“I hope they’ll be here before the goose is done..”

The mother smiled and kissed the top of her daughters hair, reassuring Luna that everything will turn out.

“Look! There they are now!”

Shouted Neville happily. Barty walked to the door with Jr on his shoulders, he gently set his son down. Jr was tiny, about 7 years old, tiny and sickly, he leaned on a crutch and slowly made his way inside giggling happily.

“Happy Christmas mummy!”

Jr shouted happily to his mother.

“Daddy!”

Cried Luna as she rand to her father hugging him. Bellatrix smiled at her husband and hugged and kissed him.

“How was Church?”

Barty smiled stroking her cheek.

“Beautiful as ever.”

“And how did Jr behave?”

“As good as gold my dear.”

Bellatrix smiled at this.

“Do you know what he told me on our way home?”

Asked Barty as their children played.

“No, what?”

“That he hoped people saw him in church because he was a cripple and that on Christmas Day it would be good for people to remember who made lame beggars walk and blind men see….”

He said as tears welled in his eyes. Moody listened to this, thinking quietly.

“Does the boy remind you of someone?”

Moody nodded, he sniffled.

“Aye…Myself as a wee lad…”

“The goose! Daddy the goose! It smells so good, doesn’t it?!”

Shouted Jr excitedly. He began to cough.

“Oh, Jr. Now come and sit down before you excite yourself too much.”

She helped him to the table as the goose was moved to the table along with a fresh baked loaf of bread, ale, milk, peas and the plum pudding.

“Well lets eat, shall we? Everything looks and smells so good!”

Said Barty, his mouth watering.

“That’s such a wee goose for such a large family…”

Stated Moody as he watched.

“There are many in this world with far less, they are grateful for what they have. God rewards those who work hard.”

“And so, God means to punish this child and his family? Ah cannae believe that…What will happen tae wee Jr?”

Asked Moody looking up at Hagrid. He closed his eyes.

“I see a vacant seat in the poor chimney corner, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the future, the child will die.”

Moody looked up at him, shocked and panicked as if he were the father of said child.

“Die? No, no, no…He cannae die…The ghost of Christmas past had no power to change things but surely ye have the power to do so, aye?’

Hagrid shook his head.

“That power does not lie with me and my realm but that of the living.”

“Ye cannae let him die!”

Hagrid looked down at Moody.

“Well, if he is to die then he better do it, and decrease the surplus population!”

Moody stood there, recognizing the words the giant spoke as his own. He felt ashamed and turned his attention back towards the family as they finished their meal and moved to dessert.

“You have outdone yourself my dear! This couldn’t have been a more happier Christmas! God bless us!”

Barty said happily.

“God bless us, everyone.”

Chimed in Jr with a big smile on his face.

“You are absolutely right Jr, God bless us everyone. And so, with that in mind, and in the spirit of the season, I say we toast Mr. Moody, the founder of the feast!”

Bellatrix gawked at her husband. Moody looked up hearing his name.

“Mr. Moody?!”

“Yes my dear.”

“The founder of the feast indeed! I wish I had him here, I’d give him a piece of my mind to feast upon…”

“My dear, it’s Christmas, think of the children.”

Bellatrix huffed.

“Only on Christmas Day would one even think to drink to the health of such a cruel, stingy and unfeeling man as Mr. Moody.”

Barty took his wife’s hand.

“My dear, Christmas is a kind and forgiving , charitable time of year.”

“Oh, very well, I’ll drink to his health for your sake and the day’s but not for his. Long life to him. A Merry Christmas and a Happy new year. He’ll be very merry and happy; I have no doubt. Mr. Moody.”

“Mr. Moody.”

Said everyone else.

“God bless Mr. Moody!”

Moody watched quietly as the family toast his name.

“Come, let us visit your nephew and see how he celebrates the season.”

Moody nodded and took hold of the umbrella yet again. They were whisked away to a very fine house, not as grand as his own but grand enough, they appeared in the living room as Ronald, his wife and friends were playing a game.

“Is it living or dead?”

Asked Nympadora.

“Ah, yes or no questions, if you remember.”

“Forgive me. Is it living?”

She asked again.

“Yes.”

“Is it an animal?”

Asked Tobias.

“Oh yes.”

Chuckled Ronald.

“Is it a cow?”

Asked Tobias again.

“Hmm No.”

“Does it live in the country?”

Asked Lavender. Ronald shook his head with a smile.

“No.”

“In the city then?”

Asked Ronald's wife, Hermione.

“Yes.”

“Does is growl?”

Asked Tobias. Ronald thought for a moment.

“Sometimes, yes.”

“Is it a dog?”

Asked Nymphadora.

“No.”

“A cat?”

Asked Hermione.

“No.”

“A rat?”

Asked lavender.

“ummm…No.”

“A Jackass?”

Asked Tobias. Ronald chuckled at that.

“Yes and no.”

Lavender gasped.

“Oh! I know what it is Ronald!”

She giggled.

“It’s your Uncle Alastor!”

“Yes!”

Shouted Ronald and his guests laughed.

“When I saw him yesterday, he said Christmas was a, “humbug” can you believe it?”

Asked Ronald as he picked up his wine glass.

“A humbug?”

Asked Tobias, his eyebrow raised.

“And he believes it too, poor fellow.”

Moody stood quiet, listening.

“More shame for him, Ronald.”

Said Lavender.

“What a thing to say.”

Stated Hermione.

“He’s a comical old fellow, that’s the truth. And not as pleasant as he could be.”

“That’s certainly true…”

Said Tobias as he took a drink from his cup.

“He is very rich.”

Said Lavender.

“The richest man in London.”

Added Hermione.

“I have no patience with him.”

Said Nymphadora.

“Nor do I.”

Agreed lavender.

“The old man was engaged once.”

Said Ronald with a small smile.

“I can hardly believe that!”

Stated Tobias, shocked.

“Believe it.”

Moody chuckled.

“Quite right..Why shouldn’t ye believe it?”

“Does it change your opinion of him? To know he was in love once?”

Asked Ronald.

“Not any husband I would like.”

Answered Nymphadora.

The guests laughed at that.

“What happened?”

Asked Hemione.

“Ah…Made a mistake…”

Moody answered quietly. They couldn’t hear or see him.

“Oh, I don’t know, the engagement broke off for some reason.”

Stated Ronald as he took a sip and then added.

“Well, whatever happened, that’s the Alastor my mother loved. He was a very different man than the man he has become now.”

“How sad…”

Stated his wife.

“Isn’t it? And so I give him a chance to have Christmas dinner with us every year, weather he likes it or not. I pity him. He may rail at Christmas till the day he dies, but he is still family, and I wish him all the health and happiness. To Uncle Alastor! **Long may yer lum reek!”**

They raised their glasses in a toast.

“You treat your nephew so harshly, and yet he drinks to your health.”

Stated the spirit.

“My nephew is a dreamer, and has no head for business.”

“And yet he is much happier than you.”

Moody shook his head.

“He is young, and doesne understand how cruel the world can be.”

“That is no reason for you to be cruel. Come Alastor we must hurry.”

Moody sighs and grabs hold of the umbrella again and they are taken to an abandoned warehouse. Hagrids beard and hair have gone grey by now.

“Spirit…Ah didna want tae say anything before, but ah have noticed ye have aged.”

“I have. My life upon this globe is very brief. It ends tonight.”

Said Hagrid calmly.

“Oh, please donna leave me…Ah donna want tae be left alone….Is there no more ye can teach me?”

Hagrid nodded.

“There is one more thing you must see.”

Hagrid opened his coat to reveal two small, thin, neglected looking children, a boy and a girl, wearing nothing but a potato sack for clothing. Moody’s eyes widened in shock.

“A-are those yer wee bairns?”

“They are man’s.”

“Man’s?”

Asked Moody shocked.

“The boy is ignorance, the girl is greed. Beware them both. But most of all beware the boy. If he is allowed to grow and flourish he will bring you nothing but doom.”

Explained the aged spirit.

“How?”

Questioned Moody.

“Those who know him will live in fear and act on fear with violence and hate. If you come across this boy, speak against him and all that would use him. Silence him with love, kindness, compassion and knowledge, for this is the path towards understanding and peace.”

The clock begins to chime, signaling the end of Moody’s time with the second spirit.

“Have they no refuge?”

Questioned Moody.

“Are there no prisons? No workhouses? Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses? Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?”

The second spirit asked over and over again until he and the two children were surrounded by gray smoke and disappeared. In Hagrids place floated a creature draped in black cloth, its face hidden by a thin hood, it had no eyes, no nose, just a mouth. It’s hands were thin and bony, with bony fingers and sharp nails, it didn’t walk, it just floated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Welcome to chapter two! Tell me what you think.  
> Am pure done in – I’m pretty tired.  
> Long may yer lum reek – Long may your chimney smoke – A toast to ones health.  
> Enjoy R&R!!))


	4. The Third Spirit. A new Beginning

Moody stared wide eyed at the dark figure that stood before him as the atmosphere grew colder giving him the feeling that all life around them had been sucked away. He winced, feeling a sharp pain making him lose balance, he leaned heavily on his cane and looked up at the dark spirit.

“A-Ah’m ah in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas yet to come?”

The spirit said nothing and just nodded its head.

“Are ye here tae show me the shadows of the things that have not happened yet, but will happen in the future?”

Again the spirit nodded.

“A-ah fear ye more than any specter ah have seen tonight. Ah donna want tae continue, but ah ken yer purpose is tae help me, and ah ken ye have lessons tae teach, and so ah am prepared tae bare ye company.”

The spirit raises its long, bonney, arm, extending a claw to point strait before him.

“Aye, lead on. The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me. Ah ken, lead on spirit.”

The black valid spirit nodded as the light began to fade into darkness. Some how Moody found himself walking down a wet cobblestone street in London, two men stood in the street with umbrellas, talking.

“I heard that Mr. Smith and Mr. Moody were joining forces.”

Said Bernard, a red hared man in a black top hat and a long brown coat.

“Yes, I heard the very same thing.”

Said Bradly, his friend wearing a brown top had and grey coat.

“Two peas in a pod eh. those two.”

Asked Bernard.

“Yes, of course that’s all changed now that he’s dead.”

Answered Bradly. Bernard looked at his friend shocked.

“When did he die?”

“Last night, I believe and quite unexpected.”

“What was the matter with him?”

Asked Bernard.

“God only knows.”

Answered Bradly rolling his eyes.

“What has he done with his money?”

Questioned Bernard.

“I haven’t heard.”

“Left it to the company I supposed.”

Bradly laughed.

“Well, the old grump hasn’t left any to me, that’s for sure.”

Both men laughed.

“It will probably be a very cheep funeral. I don’t know of any one who would go. Would you?”

Asked Bradly. Bernard smirked.

“I would. If lunch were provided.”

Both men laughed again as the spirit and Moody moved away.

“Those men, ah ken them. How far into the future is this? Is it Mr. Smith who has died? Am I to learn from his life and nature so that I do not make the same mistake?”

The spirit simply pointed in a direction and moved, Moody followed.

“Aye…There is more to see…”

Answered Moody leaning heavily on his cane as he walked. There was something about this spirit, the more they went on the less energy he had and the more pain it caused him. They soon stopped in front of a shop, the sign above the door read “Borgin and Burkes.” Moody watched as the Undertaker entered the store.

“Ah, Mr. Snape, good evening sir, what brings you out on a cold night like this?”

Asked the store owner, a tall man with long blond hair. Lucius Malfoy, not the original owner but the nephew of Borgin himself, who was away on business.

“Business.”

“Music to my ears sir. Music to my ears. Now, what have you got for me?”

Asked Malfoy.

“I have only a few Items, but…They are of good quality.”

“Alright then, bring them over and let me have a look.”

Snape nodded and set the items on the counter as Malfoy began looking them over. Moody moved closer to have a look. There sat a seal, a pencil case, a set of cuff links and a brooch.

“Lets see. High quality eh. That’s what you said.”

“Yes, that’s a very fine pencil case.”

Answered Snape.

“There’s a lot of these around you know, not worth as much as they used to be.”

“Those cuff links are pure gold.”

“Plated, I think. And if you think different. There’s really not much of value here, I could make a bob or two on this. Is that it?”

“That’s it.”

“I’ll give you 12 bob for the lot and I won’t give another sixpence, even if I were to be given over to the guards of the dark prison for not doing it. That’s a fair price, Mr. Snape.”

“Is it indeed?”

As they haggled a woman walked in.

“Ms. Black??”

Exclaimed Moody. Mrs. Black was Moody’s house keeper, a tall pale woman with a round face with long black hair and grey streaks running through it.

“Ah hello Ms. Black what have you got for me?”

She handed over a bundle.

“What’s this? Bed curtains??”

“Yes, bed curtains, and very nice ones too.”

Mr. Malfoy looked them over.

“Yes, yes very fine indeed. How did you come by theses? Take them right off the rings with him laying there?”

Asked Malfoy.

“Yes I did. And why not? He’s not using them anymore, besides, he owed me.”

“Alright alright, no need to get so defensive. Now what’s this? His blankets?!”

He exclaimed. Ms. Black rolled her eyes.

“Of course they’re his blankets, who’s else would they be? He won’t be needing them.”

Malfoy backed away a bit raising his hands.

“He didn’t die of anything catching did he?”

Ms. Black rolled her eyes.

“If he had I certainly wouldn’t have gone near him.”

Malfoy nodded.

“Right. Lets have a look then.”

He examined the blankets.

“Very nice, hand stitched. Very warm.”

“Probably the only warmth he could afford.”

Added the undertaker, Malfoy and Ms. Black laughed.

“Spirit! Ah see, ah see the lesson ye are trying to teach me. The case of this unhappy man might be my own. My life is headed that way now, but if ah am tae change then this terrible ending need not be….. Ah willnae die alone and unloved….Ah am most grateful tae ye. Thank ye very much. Ah have learned my lesson and now I wish to return home. “

The light began to fade again into darkness. Moody found himself in a room with a pine box laying on a slab with its lid propped open against the side.

“This is not my home….What is this place spirit? Where have ye brought me now?”

Asked Moody looking at the spirit. The spirit pointed a bony finger at the coffin.

“Is this the man who’s funeral no one will attend?”

The spirit nodded.

“Do ah ken this man?”

The spirit pointed at the coffin again. Moody doesn’t move from his spot.

“Please, this is a terrible place. Ah donna wish tae stay. Let us leave here now, and in doing so ah will not leave this lesson unlearned. Trust me, please, let us leave!”

The spirit points to the coffin again but Moody does not move. Mr. Snape walks into the room and begins to close the lid on the coffin.

“Ah understand what ye want…But ah donna have the strength to face what’s in that box.”

Said Moody as Mr. Snape nails the lid to the coffin.

“Spirit, tell me, is there no man, woman, or bairn to grieve this man? To offer a kind word. To feel some emotion at his passing.”

The spirit lowers his hand. And I’m sure, if the spirit could feel any emotion in the world, it would with no doubt, be annoyance, annoyance so strong that it would be tempted to suck the soul out of Moody.

“If there is any person in this town who feels anything because of this man’s death please show that person to me, spirit, ah beg ye!”

The spirit moved away and Moody followed. They appeared at Barty Crouch’s house. Neville is reading from the bible as Luna listens and Bellatrix knits.

“Oh spirit…No…No no no…Please spirit…Please, not Jr.”

He pleaded, tears welling in his eyes as if he were mourning his own son.

The spirit pointed to the family.

“The lord is my Sheppard; I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters.”

Read Neville.

“He restoreth my soul; he leadth me in the paths of righteousness for his namesake.”

Continued little Luna.

“Yea though I walk thought the valley of the shadow of death , I will fear no evil; for thou art with me; they rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou prepares a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life and I shall dwell in the house of the lord for ever. Amen.

Finished Neville. Bellatrix sniffled, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

“Very good Neville, you must read to your father when he gets home.”

“Yes mother.”

He answered quietly.

“He seams to walk so much slower these past few evenings mother..”

Said Luna.

The door slowly opened and Barty walked in.

“Hello my dears.”

“Hello father…”

Said Neville as he went to hug him.

“Daddy…”

Said little Luna as she hugged him Barty hugged his children back.

“I’m so glad you’re home.”

Said Bellatrix quietly.

“As am I.”

He said as he let his children go back to reading.

“How was the church?”

Asked his wife.

“Beautiful. You would love the spot that was chosen for him, right on a hill over a duck pond.”

Said Barty, tears in his eyes.

“ He always did love watching the ducks…”

Answered Bellatrix. Moody watched quietly as tears streamed down his face.

“Ah don’t belong here…Ah should not be here… I should let this poor family grieve in peace. Spirit, ah feel our time is fading. Can’t ye tell me who the man we saw lying dead?”

The spirit turned and moved away, Moody following behind him, the light again faded and became dark. Moody soon found himself in a graveyard. The spirit pointed toward a snow covered tombstone.

“Spirit, before ah draw near that stone to which ye point answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that will be or are they the shadows of things that may be?”

The spirit points to the grave again.

“Aye, mans actions foreshadows certain ends. Please spirit, who’s grave dose this belong to?”

The spirit points again to the stone. Moody moves closer to it, kneels down and begins wiping the snow away revealing a name. Alastor Moody.

“No! Please no, spirit! Ah’ve changed! Please ah have!”

He stood and pleaded with the spirit.

“Ah will keep Christmas in my heart all year! Ah will keep merry in my heart! Please spirit!”

He begged again as the ground began to sink beneath him, he tried to move but he couldn’t he was stuck and then the ground gave way and he fell into the grave hitting the top of the wood coffin hard. He found a root, grabbing it and began climbing up out of the ground when the ground and coffin beneath him began to glow red and hot with flames as the lid of the coffin opened.

“PLEASE!!! AH BEG YE!! AH’VE CHANGED!!!”

He lost his grip and fell down into the coffin, the lid slammed shut.

Moody woke with a start, it was day light out and he was in his own bed. The room was his own, the blankets were his own.

“Ah’m no dead! Haha! Bless Ye Cornelius Fudge! Heaven and the spirits be praised! Christmas be Praised! Ah say it on my knees.. Cornelius…Ah am alive!”

He began to get out of the bed, became aware of his lack of balance and fell to the floor just as Ms. Black came in. She gasped when she saw him.

“Mr. Moody?”

“Ms. Black!”

“Are you alright sir?”

She asked as she sat the breakfast tray on the table.

“Oh aye Ms. Black! Ha ha!! Ah feel happy! Ah feel light as a feather! As merry as a school boy! Haha!! How wonderful to see ye, how are ye Ms. Black?”

She gave him a look as if he had gone mad.

“I-I’m fine sir…”

He went to his window and opened it and looked out and down seeing a young boy.

“Ye there laddie!”

The chubby young boy looked up.

“What? Me sir?”

Moody chuckled.

“Aye lad, whats yer name? Ah have a wee job for ya!”

“Dudley sir.”

Moody laughed.

“Wonderful! Dudley, do me a wee favor aye? Do ye ken the poultry shop on the corner with the prize turkey in the window?”

“The one as big as me?”

Moody laughed again.

“Aye my lad! The very same. Go and fetch it for me and ah’ll give ye two shillings.”

Dudley shook his head and began to leave not believing Moody.

“ Wait! Come back in 5 minutes and ah’ll give ye half a crown!”

The boy looked at him shocked and ran off to the poultry shop. Moody turned back around and smiled at Ms. Black.

“Are you sure you’re alright Mr. Moody?”

Moody laughed.

“Aye! Now, isn’t it Christmas day?”

“It is sir.”

“Why are ye still here then? Ye should be with that fiance of yers! Go on!”

She nodded and slowly began to leave.

“Oh! Ah almost forgot.”

He went to his wallet and counted out a few bills and handed it to her.

“Yer pay AND a Christmas bonus.”

Ms. Black looked at him shocked, unsure what to say.

“I…Thank you sir. Thank you! Merry Christmas Mr. Moody!”

Moody laughed and watched Ms. Black leave.

“Merry Christmas!”

Not three minutes later he was dressed in his finest clothing and made his way out the door when he came across Dudley and the poultry shop owner.

“Goodness! That is a very big turkey. Ye canna carry that all way cross town!”

He hailed a cab and gave the driver directions, paying the grocer, cab driver and small boy. He waved as they drove off. Moody smiled happily as he made his way to his office. He stopped and listened to com carolers smiling. They stopped and stared at him when they realized who he was. He placed a single gold coin into the cup being held by the small boy and patted his head.

“Merry Christmas!”

He shouted as he made his way to his establishment. There he ran into two men, the men from the charity service that he, in not such a nice way, told off.

“Ah. Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Dursley!”

“M-Mr. Moody? Uh hello sir.”

Stuttered Vernon seeing the man.

“What can we help you with?”

Asked Dumbledore.

“Well…Ah’d like tae apologize ta both of ya, ahm afraid ah wasne very kind. Ah’d like to discuss a donation with ye. If ye wouldna mind, put me down for.”

He whispered something in Dumbledores ear. His eyes widened in shock.

“That much?”

“Aye, and not a penny less. Merry Christmas gentlemen!”

He shook their hands and went on his way. Dumbledore looked shocked and wrote this down in his book showing his companion who fainted. Moody unlocked the door to his office and went in. He quickly wrote a note and had it sent to his clerk. He waited and watched. He smiled when he saw Barty running up the street. He quickly went about making himself look busy, a stern look on his face as Barty came in.

“Yer late!”

He shouted. Barty nodded hanging his coat.

“Sir! It’s Christmas day, you gave me the day off. “

“Oh aye? Well, ah’ve changed my mind.”

He said as he grabbed his can and stood.

“Well, yer ten minutes late and all ye have tae say for yer self is that it’s Christmas day?!”

Barty nodded, eyes wide.

“Do ye ken what that means Mr. Crouch?”

He nodded sadly, knowing he was about to be fired.

“It means that ah ahm tae raise yer salary!”

This took Barty by surprise, he blinked a few times not quite sure of what he had heard.

“I-I…I’m sorry?”

“Yah heard me , Barty. Ah raise and a bonus. Go home now lad, spend Christmas with yer family and ah’ll see ye after the new year.”

Barty's shock slowly turned into a smile.

“Yes sir! Merry Christmas Mr. Moody!”

Moody laughed.

“Merry Christmas Barty!”

And with that Barty was out the door running home. Moody put a sign up on his door that read “closed until January 1st.” He then closed up shop and made his way to his nephew Ronalds house. He knocked on the door and was received by a servant.

“Ah’m here tae see Ronald **MacLeod**.”

The servant nodded and let him in.

“Ah’m uh…Ah’m his uncle. He said as the servant took his coat and hat. He took a deep breath and made his way to the parlor.

“Oh! Ronald! I know what it is!”

Shouted Lavender. Moody opened the door just as she was about to give the answer. Hermione gasped seeing him making Ronald turn around, Moody stood there quietly for a moment.

“Ah…Have come tae dinner…..If..ye’ll still have me…”

They all stared at him a moment. Ronald busted out laughing and went over to hug his uncle as he introduced him to his guests.

“And this my dear uncle, is my wife Hermione.”

Alastor smiled at Hermione as she gave him a gentle hug.

“Welcome to our home Uncle. We’re so glad to have you!”

Moody smiled.

“Ah’m happy tae be here. Oh, yer tae be congratulated. Ronald told me yer expectin.”

The guests gasped in shock.

“What?!”

Exclaimed Lavender. Moody then realized he ruined a surprise.

“Ah’m so sorry, ah didna mean tae r-“

“Nonsense uncle!”

Shouted Ronald. Hermione smiled.

“I couldn’t think of a better way to tell our guests.”

They laughed and congratulated the couple. They talked and had dinner, making new memories. The next day Alastor decided to go into his office for a few hours to organize a couple of things, it was around noon when he heard the door open and shut.

“We are closed today, until the 1st of January. Ah ah’m far too busy at this moment.”

He said without looking up. He continued writing.

“Too busy for an old friend?”

He stopped writing, that voice, he knew that voice, he took a deep, shaky breath and looked up. And there, standing before him was Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth…..”

He stared at her, she was still so beautiful.

“Hello, Alastor.”

He slowly stood, and walked to her and just stared at her as tears welled in his eyes.

“Ah…Ah thought….Ah thought ah’d never see ye again….Oh Elizabeth, ah’m so sorry. Ah’m such a fool, ah should have stopped ye from leavin that day.”

She shook her head and placed her gloved fingertips over his lips.

“I’m here now, Alastor.”

He smiled, she had forgiven him for his mistake. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. And by the spring they were married. Elizabeth in a beautiful white dress and Alastor in his kilt.

Sirius stopped clapping for the happy couple and turned toward the reader as Ronald handed his baby daughter to his uncle, both he and Elizabeth adored her.

“And from that day on, Alastor Moody was as good, if not better, than his word. As good a boss, as good a husband and as good a man as the good old city ever had.”

He turned to look at his friend Remus.

“How about some lunch Moony?”

Remus chuckled.

“Sounds good to me Padfoot.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: And that is the end of my first cross over story in the cross over series. I hope every one had enjoyed. Happy Thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas!! Read and Review!! This story has been edited for spelling.))


End file.
